Tus manos de lija
by Gaby L
Summary: Nicolas es un hombre duro, a veces agresivo y bastante irritable pero también es agradable, tranquilo y en ocasiones hasta dulce y eso Nina lo sabe muy bien.


Tus manos de lija

Por Gaby L

Nicolas es un hombre duro, a veces agresivo y bastante irritable pero también es agradable, tranquilo y en ocasiones hasta dulce y eso Nina lo sabe muy bien.

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0

Nina se subió a una pequeña tarima dentro del consultorio, ese era un día especialmente aburrido, nadie se había pasado por ahí en algunas horas y ni si quiera el doctor se encontraba en esos momentos, era uno de esos días ociosos en los que lo único que podía hacer era recostarse y admirar el cielo, estaba acomodando su faldita plisada cuando escucho a unos hombres que pasaban cerca hablando del demonio mudo que había asesinado a sus compañeros, aparentemente ellos habían logrado escapar al no ser vistos por el "monstruo de ojos fríos".

―Nicolas… ―Sabía que solo se podría tratar del Twilight, esa descripción era de él, además estaba al corriente de lo que se dedicaba el hombre, sí, Nina lo sabía, que él peleaba y mataba, ese era su "trabajo", ella era una chica lista y entendía cómo se manejaba ese mundo oscuro en el que vivía, estaba consciente de lo que las personas hacían a los marcados y como respondían ellos ante estas masacres, era aterrador pero por alguna razón se sentía segura con aquel hombre moreno de ojos filosos y oscuros.

―Oiii Nina-chan! ―Worick entró en el consultorio con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y la mano a modo de saludo, justo detrás de él venía el moreno, con la ropa manchada de sangre, y una herida en la cara. ―Nico necesita de tus atenciones.

La pequeña se acercó solicita al hombre y le revisó la herida, no era muy profunda pero sangraba profusamente así que lo limpió cuidadosamente y le puso una banda de tela encima, Nicolas la observo con sus ojos atentos hasta que ella le regaló una sonrisa alegre y le dijo que estaba listo, entonces se levantó y le acarició la cabeza sacudiendo lentamente sus cabellos suaves, la pequeña se sonrojó ligeramente y sonrió con más ganas.

―Nina-chan, tendré que ocuparme en algunas cosas, dejaré a Nico contigo, espero no te moleste. ―El rubio señaló a su compañero con su pulgar al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo a la jovencita que se sintió extrañamente feliz con la perspectiva de quedarse con el pelinegro.

―En absoluto.

―Bien, volveré en un rato. ―Metiéndose una mano en la bolsa de los vaqueros el hombre les dio la espalda ondeando la otra mano con el cigarrillo encendido a modo de despedida, lo vieron alejarse por espacio de unos segundos al cabo de los cuales la mano grande y pesada del hombre volvió a agitar los cortos cabellos castaños de la pequeña llamando así su atención, esta dirigió a él sus claros ojos limpios y lo miró atenta mientras él extendía hacia ella una pequeña florecita blanca que acababa de cortar del arbusto que tenía a un lado, con alegría la niña la tomo de sus manos grandes y ásperas para olerla con deleite.

―¡Gracias Nicolas! ―Una ligera sonrisa apareció en el rostro rudo y con cuidado tomo la flor para enredarla en el cabello suave y castaño, para luego caminar hacia la parte interna del consultorio.

Nina se llevó una mano a la cabeza, justo donde el twilight le había prendido la florecita, una extraña calidez en su estómago la hizo reír suavemente mientras veía la espalda ancha alejarse poco a poco, entonces lo notó, que la mano del moreno estaba abierta y ligeramente echada hacia atrás, como esperando; la sonrisa luminosa se amplió y corrió a sujetarse de él, su manita pequeña cabía perfectamente en su mano grande, tosca y áspera, era una mano ruda y dura, como una lija, pero a ella le gustaba, sobre todo cuando las usaba para sujetar su delicada cinturita y apretarla contra su pecho mientras saltaba de techo en techo para su diversión. Él siempre era dulce con ella, le acariciaba la cabeza, le regalaba florecitas y a veces incluso jugaban juntos, como un recuerdo tardío la castaña vio a Alex preguntándole si no le temía, por supuesto que no lo hacía, él a veces era un poco tosco, descuidado e incluso agresivo, pero tenía un corazón cálido y era todo lo que necesitaba para que sintiera su propio corazón vibrar por él, porque ella estaba enamorada de él, con la dulzura que solo un corazón infantil puede entregar y con la candidez de sus 12 años besó suavemente la mejilla áspera del hombre que con una suave caricia con sus nudillos en el cabello la hizo sentir maravillosa, tal vez él no la miraba con ojos de amor, pero estaba segura de que la quería, como se quiere a una pelusita y si era necesario ser una pelusita para que la viera, entonces lo sería, solo por él.

―¡Nicolas! ¡No puedes tomarte todas las pastillas del frasco al mismo tiempo! ―Y con esa sonrisa torcida tan propia de él le apretó la cabecita pequeña contra su pecho ancho con fuerza, haciéndola manotear tratando de escaparse de su poderoso brazo, definitivamente esa pelusita era lo que más le gustaba de su vida.

 _ **Notas de la autora.**_

 _Hola! Hace mucho tiempo que no escribia nada y de pronto me entraron unas ansias locas por hacerlo que no pude evitar dejarme arrastrar por la corriente, tenía mucho tiempo queriendo escribir de Nicolas y Nina, cuando busque me di cuenta de que casi no había nada de ellos y dije "Hey! Por qué no hacerlo yo misma?" y aquí lo tienen, espero que les guste, a mí me agradó mucho hacerlo, así que de verdad espero que lo disfruten, quejas, ideas y sugerencias via review por favor!_


End file.
